HAPPY BIRTHDAY LE SUNGMIN
by kimRyan2124
Summary: persembahan untuk ulang tahun Le Sungmin oppa yang ke 29


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LE SUNGMIN**

CAST:

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

OTHERS

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana rumah besar itu tampak lengan, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Padahal rumah tersebut tengah dihuni oleh sebuah keluarga. Tapi kali ini suasana rumah tersebut tampak sepi. Bahkan penghuni rumah tersebut tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk salah satu anggota keluarga yang satu ini. Le Sungmin lihatlah sosok tersebut yang telah mengenakan sweaternya mengingat ini adalah musim dingin di bulan Desember. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya mengingat jika ini adalah salah satu hari yang istimewa baginya. Tapi sayangnya dirinya merasa kalau keluarganya harinya terlalu sibuk. Mengingat kalau kedua orang tuanya kini tengah ada di luar negeri. Dan sang adik yang bermana Sungjin kini tengah menginap di rumah temannya untuk merayakan tahun baru nanti.

**.**

**.**

"Hufth," ditiupnya poni yang menjuntai di kening. Sepertinya kali ini tidak akan ada bedanya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Diperiksanya penampilannya sekali lagi apakah ada yang kurang atau tidak.

"Perfect," pujinya pada dirinya sendiri mengingat dirinya kini masih ada di kamarnya dan dipastikan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Setelahnya diraihnya tas selempang yang ada diatas meja belajarnya. Hari dirinya memilih jalan-jalan menikmati suasana akhir tahun di jantung kota Seoul sendiri karena teman-temannya sepertinya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa maid menunduk hormat saat melihat Sungmin sang tuan muda menuruni tangga rumah tersebut. Dengan senyuman Sungmin membalas sapaan para maid yang bekerja di rumahnya itu. Diambilnya kincu mobil yang tegantung di kotak penyimpanan kunci kendaraan. Setelahnya dirinya menuju garasi tempat mobilnya berada. Setelah memastikan perlengkapan sudah siap, Sungmin segera mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari kediamannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, kau yakin dengan rencana ini?" tanya seorang namja pada salah satu hyungnya.

"Tenanglah, bukankah ini sudah kita rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya nanti." Ucap sang hyung.

"Lagi pula adik dan orang tuanya juga mau ikut." Tambah seorang namja diantara mereka.

"Hah, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak ingin ingin kena amukannya nanti." Gerutunya.

"Kau tenanglah, dia pasti akan senang nantinya," sang hyung tersenyum menampilan senyum angelicnya. Sepertinya akan tejadi sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru taman, suasana sangat ramai kali ini. Banyak anak-anak yang tengah asyik bermain salju. Ada yang membuat boneka salju dan sebagainya. Suasana ceria sangat terlihat disana megingat ini masih suasana natal. Beberapa kali dirinya mengambil gambar kegiatan anak-anak kecil tersebut.

"Hah," Sungmin menghela napas. Ingin rasanya dirinya ikut dengan teman-temannya. Tapi mereka tidak ada yang ingin mengajaknya kali ini. Mereka beralasan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Apanya yang sibuk, mereka saja susah dihubungi," gerutu Sungmin. Sekali lagi menghela napasnya.

'Kruyuk''

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara perut Sungmin yang menandakan perutnya minta diisi. Sepertinya tadi dirinya melewatkan makan siangnya.

"Lebih baik aku membeli makanan saja, rasanya perutku lapar sekali," diusapnya perutnya yang sesekali berbunyi. Sungmin pun beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan taman yang didatanginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Sungmin tengah menikmati makanan yang dia pesan di sebuah cafe dekat taman yang di kunjunginya. Tidak ada yang menemaninya membuatnya merasa bosan. Biasanya dia dan teman-temannya akan pergi bersama-sama atau tidak dia akan pergi bersama adiknya Sungjin.

"Hah, memikirnkan mereka membuatku semakin lapar." Sungmin menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

'DRRRRT, DRRRRT, DRRRRT'

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel di kantong celananya, membuat Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Dirogohnya ponsel yang ada di kantong celananya. Mengernyitkan kening saat dilihatnya call ID di ponselnya yang tidak tertera nama si penelepon.

"Siapa ya?" di sentuhnya tombol hijau guna menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucapnya saat menerima telepon.

"Apa benar ini Le Sungmin?" jawab si penelepon.

"Ne, ada apa? Anda siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hyung, tolong," Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Su-Sungjin," Sungmin terbata.

"Diam kau," Sungmin bisa mendengar bentakan disebrang sana.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" Sungmin meninggikan suaranya. Tak diperdulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Hahahaha," terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana membuat Sungmin menggeretakan giginya. Sedikti menggeram saat didengarnya suara rintihan Sungjin yang sepertinya menahan sakit.

"Kau tahu, adikmu berhutang padaku dan sampai sekarang belum membayarnya." Sungmin membelalakan kedua matanya. Hutang. Bagaimana adiknya bisa berhutang, jika setiap bulan bulan kedua orang tuanya selalu memberikan uang yang bisa dibilang sangat cukup untuk kebutuhan pribadi mereka.

"Jika kau ingin adikmu selamat datanglah ke tempatku. Jika kau setuju aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu," ucap orang itu lagi.

"Berapa?" Sungmin terlihat mulai tenang. Sepertinya emosi tidak bisa membuatnya menyelesaikan masalah.

"Wah-wah sepertinya kau banyak uang juga ternyata." Terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana.

"Baiklah-baiklah, jika begitu aku akan menyuruh orangku untuk menjemputmu agar bisa bertemu dengan adikmu." Sungmin menghela napasnya. Sepertinya masalahnya harus segera diselesaikan.

"Baiklah," putus Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terlihat menunggu di depan cafe tempat dia makan, sepertinya Sungmin menunggu orang yang tadi menghubunginya. Dan tak berapa lama sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapannya. Tapi sang pemilik tidak menunjukan akan keluar. Karena tidak ingin urusan bertambah panjang. Sungmin pun segera masuk kedalam mobil tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang ada didalam mobiul tersebut.

"Mmmppph," tiba-tiba saja sebuah sapu tangan membekap mulut Sungmin. Dan seketika itu pula Sungmin kehilangan kesadarannya. Membuat orang yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut menyeringai.

"Saatnya pesta," ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Baiklah, kita segera pergi dari sini," perintah salah satu dari mereka yang membuat mobuil itu kembali berjalan membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa dia lama sekali," seorang nanmja tengah memperhatikan sosok yang kini terbaring di sebuah ranjang di sebuah kamar.

"Sudahlah hyung, jika reaksi obatnya hilang dia juga akan bangun," celetuk seorang namja yang terlihat asyik dengan snacknya.

"Ya sudah lebih baik kita keluar. Apa mereka belum juga kembali?" tanya sang hyung.

"Sebentar lagi hyung, mereka bilang terjebak macet," jawab sang namja.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita siapkan semuanya sebelum dia bangun," ajaknya. Mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungh," Sungmin melenguh dalam tidurnya. Perlahan kedua matanya mengerjap membuka. Sedikit mengernyitkan kening saat menemukan suasana ruangan yang sangat gelap. Sepertinya suadah malam pikirnya. Tapi kenapa lampu kamar tersebut tidak dinyalakan. Tapi tba-tiba saja kedua mata Sungmin membulat saat mengingat apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sungmin berusaha bangun dari tidurnya saat ini berusaha untuk mencari saklar lampu yang ada di kamar tersebut. Dirabanya tembok untuk mengatur langkahnya.

'CEKLEK'

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja membeku di tempat saat lampu tiba-tiba saja menyala. Dirinya masih memikirkan keadaan Sungjin yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Apa adiknya itu tidak apa-apa saat ini mengingat kalau seseorang masih menahannya.

'PREEET'

Tiba-tiba saja tersengar suara terompet dari arah belakang Sungmin. Sungmin masih belum bisa membalik tubuhnya.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAEHAMNIDA," sebuah teriakan membuat Sungmin membalik tubuhnya. Napasnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kalian," Sungmin terlihat berkaca-kaca saat melihat orang-orang tersebut. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat ini.

"Saengil chukkae hyung," ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang terlihat mirip dengan Sungmin.

"Gomawo Sungjin-ah," Sungmin menghampiri Sungjin sang adik dan memeluknya.

"Saengil chukkae Sungmin," Ucap seorang namja dengan senyum angelicnya.

"Teukie hyung, gomawo," perlahan air mata Sungmin mengalir. Rasa haru menghampiri dirinya saat ini. Terlihat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum melihatnya saat ini.

"Hyung, ini dari kami." Seorang namja bertubuh mungil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Sungmin.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah," Sungmin menerimanya dengan sumringah.

"Chukkae hyung," dua orang namja yang tadi membawa Sungmin kini menghampirinya untuk memberikan selamat juga.

"Gomawo Hyukkie, Hae," Sungmin kembali memeluk mereka. Dirinya tak bepikir jika orang-orang dekatnya akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Terlihat semua sahabatnya kini berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

"Saatnya pesta," teriak seorang namja yang memiliki wajah cantik.

"Heechul hyung, keluarkan semua makanan yang ada," ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Yesung hyung ayo kita siapkan makanan,"

"Ne, Shindong-ah," Yesung langsung diseret oleh namja bertubuh gempal yang dipanggilnya Shindong keluar kamar yang tak lain adalah kamar Sungmin.

"Kau senang hyung?" tanya seorang namja betubuh tegap.

"Emm, aku senang Siwon-ah." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kami sudah merencanakannya. Aku, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Kangin hyung, Hankyung hyung dan yang lain sengaja mempersiapkan ini semua untukmu hyung," tutur Siwon.

"Gomawo atas hadiah yang kalian berikan padaku," Sungmin tersenyum pada Siwon. Sepertinya kali ini adalah ulang tahun yang berkesan untuk Sungmin dimana semua orang terdekatnya ada didekatnya untuk merayakan bertambahnya usia Sungmin.

"Tuhan, semoga moment seperti ini tidak hanya sekali saja kurasakan. Aku ingin saat seperti ini akan terus ada,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE UNTUK SUNGMIN OPPA, **

**MIAN KALO GAJE, SOALNYA RYAN LANGSUNG KETIK FF INI UNTUK MERAYAKAN ULTAHNYA SUNGMIN OPPA YANG KE 29.**

**HAPPY SUNGMINDAY ALL.**


End file.
